


Aching Bodies

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Bruises, Episode 4, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Viktor has problems too, Yuuri and Viktor suffer together, worrying about aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Viktor worries about his aging body and Yuuri catches him scrutinising himself in the mirror. They comfort each other and share an intimate moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This fic is inspired by episode four and the scene where Yuuri touches Viktor's hair which causes him to worry about his hair thinning. I started to think about how Viktor's age could affect his self confidence and I wrote this fic to share my thoughts. I hope you like it :D

“Viktor, please let me do that one more time!” Yuuri exclaims, determined to perfect his double and triple salchow, down to every minute detail. He wipes away from the sweat from his face and pants softly, his skin fluffed. 

Viktor leans against the edge of the rink and looks up at him, his face red as well “Wow...Hasn’t it been tens of thousands of times already?” he asks as he struggles to catch his breathe.

“Just thirteen” Yuuri replies simply, as if doing thirteen jumps one after the other isn’t enough. Viktor holds onto the edge of the rink to support himself while he lifts up one foot so clean off the edge of his skate, brushing off the shredded bits of ice. 

“I’ve thought about this for awhile” Viktor says as he puts his foot down and lifts up the other “but you have a pretty good stamina.” 

Yuuri smiles at that and nods “Well, I have that, at least” he mutters. Viktor brushes the snow off from his other skate and leans his head down as he does so. “You said you get hungry when you’re nervous in competition, too” Viktor adds but Yuuri isn’t paying too much attention anymore. He looks down at the top of Viktor’s head curiously and stares at the part of his hair. “You haven’t suffered any major injuries, and you’re younger than I am” Viktor continues. 

Yuuri reaches his hand out slowly and presses the tip of his finger against Viktor’s hair, touching the part. Viktor suddenly stills and stops cleaning his skates when he feels the touch. 

Both of them stay still for a few seconds before Yuuri realizes what he’s doing and pulls his hand away. He gasps sharply and blushes hard “S-sorry!” he stutters as he waves his hands slightly “I couldn’t help it!”

Viktor reaches his hand up and touches the spot where Yuuri poked him. He frowns slightly and sighs “It is getting that thin?” he asks with quite a sad tone. 

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head “No, no, no! Everything’s okay!”

Viktor feels his chest tighten slightly and he crumbles down onto the ice dramatically, hiding his pain from aging by over exaggerating “I’m hurt...I can’t recover from this” he mutters.

Yuuri gasps sharply and kneels down, bowing as he apologizes repeatedly “Sorry! Please get up! Sorry!” 

Viktor forces a smile and looks up at Yuuri, pulling himself up “It’s okay Yuuri. Let’s try that jump again” he says quickly. Yuuri nods a bit and sighs shakily “O-okay...Sorry, again” he mutters before he skates out onto the ice, picking up speed with crossovers. 

Viktor watches Yuuri as he skates a few rounds before he swings his body into the jump, the edge of his skate falters a bit as he lands but he manages not to fall. Viktor smiles and sighs, bringing his hand up to touch his hair again. He combs his fingers through his hair and frowns slightly.

_____________________________________________________

 

Viktor stares at his reflection in the mirror and tilts his head down slightly to get a look at the top of his head. He reaches up and touches his hair, frowning when he sees a few strands are slightly lighter than the rest. He stares at his part and tries to find more evidence of thinning, noticing his scale is a bit more visible through his hair than he remembers. 

Viktor tilts his head up again and observes his face. He rubs his thumb against his skin and furrows his brows, thin lines forming on his forehead. Viktor bites the inside of his cheek when he sees barely visible crow’s feet coming off the corner of his eyes.

He sighs shakily and tears his eyes away from the mirror. Viktor grips the edge of the sink and hangs his head for a moment before he grabs his comb. He brushes it through his hair a few times, fixing the part. A few strands get caught in the comb and fall from his head. Viktor stops and quickly grabs the stand, looking at it closely before looking at the top his head again.

He squints in the mirror pulls his hair to the side to see how much of it is actually thinning. Viktor had always known he would age, it would be foolish not to, but he always thought he had more time. He’s hoped for a few more seasons of skating and now it’s dawning upon on that he’s reaching the end of his competitive skating career as his body ages.

Viktor is deep in thought when the door of the bathroom opens. He snaps his head to the side to see Yuuri in the doorway. Viktor fumbles with the faucet and starts washing his hands; he hopes Yuuri didn’t notice what he was doing but it’s too late.

Yuuri sighs softly and watches him sadly; it didn’t realize how much of an effect his earlier action of touching Viktor’s hair would have on him. He didn’t even notice his thinning hair and didn’t mean to point it out, he just couldn’t resist the urge to touch him.

Yuuri frowns slightly and feels partly responsible for Viktor’s below average mood.

“I...I’m sorry about touching your hair earlier” he mutters awkwardly, wanting to do something to help.

Viktor shakes his head and dries his hands “It’s okay” he says “I just didn’t know it was that noticeable” he adds.

Yuuri furrows his brow and steps closer “It’s not though. I didn’t even notice” he says firmly “I just...I couldn’t keep myself from touching you. I was actually admiring your hair.”

Viktor looks up at him with a surprised expression, his lips parted slightly “Really?” 

Yuuri blushes a bit and nods shyly “Yeah...I’ve always thought it was always so perfect, even when you’re skating” he explains “And I really like the color.”

Viktor brightens up and grins “I really was your idol, huh?” he teases playfully. 

Yuuri looks away and bites his bottom lip “Well, yeah...You still are” he mutters. Viktor only grins wider at that and takes his hand. He’s about the say something else when he looks down at Yuuri’s feet and gasps. His feet are swollen and slightly bruised, small wounds and cuts littering his pale skin.

“Oh my god Yuri” Viktor whispers “Your feet look horrible.” He looks up at him worriedly and Yuuri avoids eye contact.

Viktor frowns slightly and sighs shakily “Come on, let’s fix you up” he says. Viktor sits Yuuri down on the toilet seat and finds a first aid kit under the sink. Viktor kneels in front of Yuuri and opens up the kit. He gently takes Yuuri’s foot into his hand and wipes it down with a disinfectant wipe. 

Yuuri hisses in pain as Viktor cleans his wounds but stays still as he tends to his feet. Once Viktor is done wiping his skin down he gets out several band-aids and uses them to cover some of the bigger cuts.

“You shouldn’t push yourself this much” Viktor says as he takes a roll of bandages from the first aid kit.

Yuuri nods a bit and sighs shakily “I know” he mumbles “I just want to get better.”

Viktor slowly starts wrapping Yuuri’s foot with the bandage to get bring the swelling down and cover the wounds so they can heal “Your health comes first though. If you ruin your feet skating won’t be an option anymore” he warns.

Yuuri hangs his head in shame and watches Viktor wrap his foot up before switching to the next one “I’m sorry..”

Vikor pauses for a moment and looks up at him “Don’t apologize. I just want you to be more careful Yuuri. I hate to see you in pain because I care about you.”

Yuuri blushes slightly and nods “Thank you” he pauses for a moment “I care about you too.”

Viktor smiles and finishes wrapping his foot. He leans down and presses a gently kiss above the bandages “We’re both suffering with the same thing. Our bodies are holding back our passion. But you still have a few more years Yuuri, as long as you’re careful.”

Yuuri nods and sighs shakily “Even if you can’t be competitive anymore you’ll still be an amazing coach and you’ll always be my idol.”

Viktor feels his chest bloom with joy when he hears those words. He leans up and kisses Yuuri gently, cupping his face. Yuuri smiles against his lips and places his hands on the older man’s shoulders. 

Viktor holds the kiss for a few seconds before he pulls back and stands up “Now come on. Let’s go make tea and cuddle.”

Yuuri grins and stands up “That sounds wonderful.” Viktor takes his hand and leads Yuuri to the living room, wrapping his arm around his waist to help support him even though he doesn’t really need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
